1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing a cork from a bottle, such as a wine bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-pulling cork extractors are well-known in the art. For example, the patent to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,673 (the "'673 patent"), discloses an extractor comprising a holder, an elongated handle and a movable portion including a helical corkscrew. The holder is provided to engage the neck of a bottle (such as a wine bottle) and position and guide the corkscrew into the cork. The handle is designed to be attached to the top of the corkscrew and extend radially therefrom. The handle further includes an elongated arm having a formation on the end distal the corkscrew to engage a human finger and restrain such finger from outward movement with respect to the arm. The device is operated by driving the corkscrew, which has a sharpened tip, into the cork by rotating the corkscrew (by radially rotating the handle) and simultaneously applying downward pressure until the lip of the bottle abuts a "stop shoulder" in the base of the holder. Further rotation of the corkscrew, without further upward movement of the bottle, will draw the cork upwardly along the corkscrew, thereby extracting it from the bottle.
Attempts have been made to provide a cork extractor which can be stored and transported easily and safely. For example, the handle of the '673 patent is removable and contains a bore which is adapted to be inserted through the lower end of the base and over the corkscrew. While this configuration provides for safe storage and transport, the elongated handle exerts large angular stress on the corkscrew during axial rotation, thereby causing excessive wear-and-tear on the aperture which guides the corkscrew and may result in difficulty in driving the corkscrew straight into the cork.
The Entwistle patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,324) also illustrates a cork extractor of the self-pulling type which comprises a guide member having a separable handle from which the worm extends. An aperture is located in the upper portion of the guide member through which the worm is inserted. Cutting wheels are located on the inner surface of the lower portion of the guide member just below the reaction surface of the guide member, which assist in removing the foil from the bottle. The handle is stored in the guide member in the same manner in which it is positioned during use, leaving the sharp tip of the worm disadvantageously exposed.
The Delisle patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,663) discloses a corkscrew worm that is encased during transport and storage, thereby minimizing risk to the user. However, this corkscrew is not of the self-pulling type but rather relies on fulcrum created with the neck of the bottle for cork extraction.